Revenge of the Sinister Two?
by petersnightmare
Summary: Shocker and Scorpion are trying to start careers as costumed criminals, but they have to deal with Spiderman first.


Revenge of the Sinister Two?

The man who had recently become the Shocker, Derek Taylor, stepped off of the city bus and walked toward the alley where he was to meet Zach Menton, the Scorpion. Taylor was dressed in his street clothes and was going to meet Menton so they could rob a bank.

"A month ago I was on the Kingpin's payroll and now I have to rob a bank to stay afloat," Taylor thought to himself begrudgingly.

The last month was quite a big one for him. Along with five other of the Kingpin's top guards, Taylor was selected to become a costumed super-criminal, in his case, the Shocker. Now life was more difficult for him. Spiderman had turned the Kingpin and his assistant Smythe into some kind of creature and the rest of the so-called Sinister Six were behind prison bars. Taylor and Menton had managed to elude capture and were able to get their spare costumes in the process, but what kind of life was this for them?

"I wish I would have gotten a real job after high school," Taylor thought.

Taylor entered the alley where he was to meet Menton.

"Of course he isn't here," Taylor said to himself. Menton was no more a reliable partner than he was a super-criminal. The truth was that they had each tried to secure employment as super-criminals but were laughed at every time they tried. It seems no one took them seriously. Word had spread that they were wearing stolen costumes and that they were inexperienced in using their new powers. Worse still, word had spread about the vicious defeat suffered by them at the hands of Spiderman and the Fantastic Four. They were unemployable as super-criminals. To Taylor this was a new low-point in his life.

"There you are," Taylor said as Menton entered the alley.

"You seem surprised," Menton said.

"Look, let's just do this," Taylor told Menton.

"Are you okay? You seem a little pissy," Menton said.

"Let's just say that I was hoping for more than robbing banks when I got this stupid suit," Taylor told him.

"This is our big chance to show that we're not losers," Menton said. "We can show them all that we're big-time now!"

"I guess so," Taylor responded.

"Come on," Menton said, "let's get changed."

Taylor stripped to his green boxers and began to pull his Shocker costume on. Menton stripped to his black bikini briefs and pulled his Scorpion costume on.

"What's up with the panties," Taylor asked.

"They're not panties," Menton told him, "they're bikini briefs. They fit better under the spandex. You should try a pair."

"No thanks," Taylor said.

Once they were dressed in their costumes they were ready.

"Let's go," Scorpion commanded. He had been the defacto leader since Kingpin was gone, but Shocker was not convinced of his abilities.

"Alright," Shocker said.

They entered the bank around the corner and commanded everyone to get on the floor. Just to be sure that the occupants were compliant, Scorpion fired a laser blast into the ceiling. The pieces of concrete fell to the ground injuring no one.

"We want all of the cash in the tellers' drawers," Shocker demanded to the horrified teller. She complied and gave them all of the available cash.

"See, this wasn't that hard," Scorpion told Shocker.

"No, but you two could uses a little more finesse," Spiderman said as he webbed the Scorpion to the wall the villain stood near.

"You again," Shocker said. "I haven't fired a shot yet, but I may as well now!" He fired a vibro-blast at Spiderman, but Spiderman easily dodged it. He fired another round of blasts that Spiderman dodged. "Come on," Shocker thought.

"Watch the people, Shocker," Spiderman said as he was hit by a vibro-blast.

"Yes," Shocker thought as Spiderman fell to the floor. At this point the bank customers were running for the door. "Get out of here," Shocker yelled at them, "we have unfinished business."

Scorpion broke free of the webbing due to his costume's strength boosters. He fired several laser blasts that hit Spiderman dead on.

"Keep hittin' him," Shocker said to Scorpion. Each of them fired their weapons at Spiderman, hitting the wall-crawler every time. Spiderman's costume was tattered when they stopped.

"Let's go," Shocker told Scorpion.

"No! We can unmask him," Scorpion said as he viewed the unconscious Spiderman.

"Who cares? We can leave without getting arrested," Shocker said.

"Good point," Scorpion agreed. They ran out of the bank and made a dash for the alley where they had stored their street clothes.

"No one followed us," Scorpion said in disbelief.

"Yeah? Well get out of the suit so we can make a clean getaway," Shocker told him. They changed out of their costumes and casually walked out of the alley. They boarded a city bus and got off at the stop near Taylor's apartment. Once inside, Taylor said, "We got away scott-free!"

"I told you! We're good at this," Menton said. They divided the money and were astonished by the total amount. They were just going to get enough to start a new life. They had stolen two million dollars.

"This is bad," Taylor said.

"No way! This is awesome," Menton said. "We're rich!"

"No, we're federal criminals now," Taylor said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spiderman woke up as the police arrived. His costume was in tatters, but his mask was still intact. He had to get out before he was blamed for the robbery. He made his way out of a rear exit and web-slung home.

"I guess they figured out how to use those suits," Peter thought as he removed his costume. "Great! Now I need a new Spidey-costume."

Peter turned the TV on as he began to sew a new costume.

"As you can see on the surveillance footage," Jonah ranted, "Spiderman was involved in this bank heist."

"Why do I watch this channel," Peter thought to himself.

"It appears that Spiderman betrayed his teammates and was attacked by them in return," Jonah said.

"Oh, you know me," Peter thought, "in league with those losers."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor pulled his costume on as he waited for Scorpion to show up. They were to meet in the same alley as they met for the bank robbery. "It'll be fine, no one found us before," Menton had rationalized. Menton was late, as usual.

When Menton finally arrived twenty minutes later, he was met by the Shocker.

"You're late," Shocker said.

"Oh come on," Menton said as he stripped, "who cares? We work for ourselves now."

"You may wanna take this a little more seriously," Shocker cautioned.

"Whatever," Menton shrugged as stood clad only in a pair of purple bikini briefs, "who's gonna mess with us?" He put his costume on. "We're the Scorpion and the Shocker, nobody can touch us."

"Don't forget that without these suits we're just regular guys," Shocker reminded Scorpion.

"Yeah? Well who's gonna take 'em off of us," Scorpion asked.

"I was thinking about it," Spiderman said as he jumped down between them. Spiderman webbed Shocker up in a cocoon and jumped onto Scorpion's back.

"Get off me you freak," Scorpion shouted.

"Not until I do this," Spiderman said and grabbed Scorpion's tail. He used the tail to hurl Scorpion into the walls of the alley over and over.

"Not this time, Spiderman," Shocker said.

Spiderman felt his spider-sense alerting him, but it was too late. He had been too busy with Scorpion to dodge Shocker's blasts. He was hit with a barrage of vibro-blasts that sent him flying into the wall of the alley.

"You're not gonna mess this up for me," Shocker said in anger. He fired another round of blasts, but Spiderman dodged them.

"You just don't get it do you, Shocker," Spiderman asked his foe as he fired a webline that made contact with Shocker's mask. "Without the protective suit, you're vulnerable."

"Hey! NOOOOOO," Shocker cried as Spiderman pulled on the webline and the mask Shocker wore was removed.

"Hey! Yeeeeeeeeesss," Spiderman said as his fist made contact with Taylor's jaw.

Taylor reeled back and fell as he was blacking out.

Spiderman walked over to the Scorpion and ripped the tail off of the costume.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh," Scorpion yelled as the cybernetic contacts with his tail were severed.

"You see, if I just touch the sparking Scorpion tail to the gauntlets worn by the Shocker, I can cause both of your suits to short-circuit," Spiderman said.

Scorpion looked down and saw that the wires of his tail were still connected and that Spiderman was right. "NO," Scorpion cried as Spiderman attached the sparking tail to Shocker's gauntlets.

In seconds the costumes of the Shocker and the Scorpion began to spark. Spiderman tore the costumes off of the two men. Taylor was left in his paisley boxers and Menton in his purple briefs.

"You guys are done," Spiderman said.

next: Spiderman faces an old foe and his secret identity may be exposed!


End file.
